Stuck
by tataalicat
Summary: Sequal to 'Double Trouble' The twins and Jenny now live with Gibbs. But when things take a turn for the worst everyone struggles to stay alive. While everyone back home has no clue how to find them, and what personal challenges will they face during this?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh. My Gosh. I am so so so so...Sorry for not posting this sooner. Wow... it's been a while for this story, but between schoool, color guard, yearbook staff, karate, sign language classes, i barley have time to breathe! But, i am sick this week so I missed all of it! So i picked up my laptop and decided to work on this, golly I'm rambling... lol. So I'm going to give you a hint for this story, Ivy has a love interest! :D So Enjoy! **

**0o0o0 **

Stepping out of the elevator Ivy and Iris walked into the bullpen. "Hi Tony." They both said, "Hey Rissy, Vee." he teased,

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that!" Said Iris, she hated being called Ris or Rissy and Tony knew it ticked her off. Ivy didnt really mind being called Vee though,

"Fine Iris." He muttered, "So what are you guys doing here? You do know your Mom and Dad are in MTAC with SecNav right?"

"We know. But Tomorrow is their anniversary and they will be married three years now."

said Ivy,

"Tell me something i don't know."

"Well anyway we have a plan for a anniversary present." they both smiled at each other and went closer to Tony's desk explaining the plan, " So you really want me to..."

"Yes! Come on Tony please?" they both asked, giving them their best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

"Yes! Well we got to go and talk to Abby and Ziva, and when McGee comes back could you please ask him to come down to the lab?"

"Sure."

Smiling they headed down to the lab, "Hey Abs, Ziva, they both greeted."

"Hey guys!" said Abby, and Ziva just simply smiled, "So you guys know that Our parents anniversary is coming up..."

"Yeah?" They both went to explain the plan but the doors opened and McGee walked inside, "Tony said you guys wanted to see me?"

"Come over here McGoo." He walked over and Ivy and Iris explained to everyone what their idea was, "… so that's how that's going to work out, now we have to go but I will text all of you the address tonight and make sure you come around 1000." They all said their goodbyes and the twins went to the elevator. Ivy hit the button and they both waited. After about five minutes and constant hitting of the button Ivy spoke up, "How much you wanna bet that they are in their?"

"I don't know but the more I think about it the more I don't want to get in the elevator.", as Iris finished the sentence the elevator door opened and, not to their surprise, their parents were in there, "Finally!" said their daughters,

"What are you two doing here?" asked their mom,

" Stuff." they answered

"What kind of stuff?"

" The none of your business kind."

"You know when you two do that." scolded their mother, "Do what mommy?"

" Jen, your never going to win with them. And girls, stop tormenting your mother." said Gibbs. Jenny smiled at him, " I always knew there was a reason I married you." she said,

"And here I thought you loved me."

0o0o0

**Just something short for right now, so yeah what do you think the surprise is gong to be? And trust me something big will come out of it. So that's it for now so please review and I love you all and thanks for being patient with me!**

**-Lex, Semper Fi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on her bed Jenny looked down at her husband, smiling to herself. She loved watching him sleep, he was always at peace when he slept. Bringing her hand up she brushed her fingers against his face. Suddenly his hand grabbed hers and pulled her on top of him, then rolled over so he was on top of her, "Morning." he whispered. She smiled and shook her head, "Morning." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, "Happy anniversary Jen."

"Happy anniversary Jethro." They both smiled and he rolled over again so she was on top, "Were you awake this whole time?" she asked,

"Actually I was awake before you."

"Really?" she raised a eyebrow,

"Have you been downstairs at all?"

"No?"

"Well come on then." She rolled off of him and they walked down the stairs, hand in hand. When they reached the bottom of the stairwell he stood behind her and put his hand over her eyes, "Jethro what are you doing?"

" It's a surprise Jen." He took her hand and led her through the house. They stopped at the kitchen and he leaned his head down beside hers, "Happy anniversary Jen." He removed his hand from her eyes and she gasped at the sight before her. On he table was a bouquet of roses, lily's and orchards, beside that was a picture of her and Gibbs together in California; the picture had the two of them at her pool, she sat on his lap on the edge of the pool with his arms around her waist. Next to that was the Sony digital reader that she had been wanting.

"Oh my god Jethro… this is amazing, I cant believe you actually got this." she smiled and looked at everything, then turned around and hugged him, "Jethro that is so sweet that you got that for me."

"You know that I would go to the end of the world and back for you Jen." She reached up and pressed her lips against his, "I love you."

"I love you to Jen. Come on we have to go meet the girls and team."

"Okay lets go get ready." She gave him another long kiss before taking his hand and going to their bedroom.

0o0o0

Meanwhile the team, Abby and the twins all pulled up to their destination, " Okay so you guys know the plan right, like we don't have to go over it again?" asked Iris and everyone nodded confirming they know it. "Okay good now we have to wait here until my parents come."

"So how exactly did you manage to get this arranged?" asked Tony

"Ivy's boyfriends dad owns this place." aid iris

"Agent Rose?" asked Abby

"That be him."

"He's like the American dream boy," said Abby, "With the blonde hair, blue eyes, charming smile…"

"Yeah." Ivy said, then her sister got a evil look on her face, "Speaking of Aaron, you went to his house last night, how did that go?" she teased

"Iris! Do you have to tell everyone that?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Ivy shook her head and sighed, then her parents car pulled up, "Oh thank god! Lets get a move on people!" Everyone walked inside while iris waited for her parents, "Hey sweetie." greeted her mother,

"Hey mom, dad. Happy anniversary guys." she gave both of them a hug, "Thanks. So what do you have planned for us today?"

"You'll see. Just follow me." She turned around and led them inside.

When inside they were greeted by their other red headed daughter, "I'll take it from her Iris, you go get the rest set up okay?"

She nodded and headed off, "Happy anniversary guys."

"Thanks Vee." said her parents.

"So if you guys will follow me I'll lead you to the plane."

"Plane?" asked Gibbs

" Yep."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" whispered Gibbs to his wife. She led them outside and to a army chopper, where Iris and the team was waiting,

"You guys ready?" asked Iris,

"Yeah were good to go. " Ivy turned to her father, "You gave the suitcases to Tony right?"

" Yeah."

"Jethro you knew about this?"

"It was a anniversary present from all of us, I played like I didn't know."

She just smiled and shook her head, "Okay lets go." They all boarded the plane, "So where are we going?" asked Jenny once they sat down,

"Paris."

Jenny just looked at her husband like he was insane, "Really?" she asked in awe. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, " Yes."

"I love you." she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "Love you to." They both sat there for a while and watched the team, Abby and their daughters play poker. Which with Tony's cockiness was quite amusing. Then she turned in his arms and faced him, "While I'm thinking about it I should give you your present." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a chain with 4 dog tags on it. She put it around his neck and ran her fingers down the chain, stopping at the tags, "Its all of out names." she said, and he took the tags and looked at them,

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_Jennifer Marie Gibbs_

_Ivy Annabelle Sheppard_

_Iris Rosalina Sheppard _

"I love it."

" I love you." she pressed a kiss to his lips,

"I love you to." She rested her head on his shoulder and whatched as the children played poker, "So if its our anniversary why are you all coming?" asked Gibbs,

"Because you shouldn't leave us home alone?" Iris lied,

"Your 19 and mature, I trust you. Next reason."

"Because we want to go to Paris " Ivy said

"That sound more like it. So Ivy, how did you get us a plane?" asked Jenny, and Iris spoke up, "Why couldn't I have got the plane?"

"Because you're the good one, Ivy on the other hand was always causing trouble. You would be the one to take out to eat and get us flowers, she'd be the one to do something crazy like get a plane and take us to Paris." Said Jenny, and Iris remained silent, "So Ivy?"

"Well Aaron's dad owns the building and all the planes so we got it pretty cheap, plus we didn't have the money to pay for a jet."

"okay."

0o0o0

For about another hour they all just sat around and had a good time, laughing and talking about the past, current cases…

After a while Ivy went to aske the pilot when they would be landing, "I'll be back, I'm going to ask when we land." She stood up and walked to the front of the plane where the pilot was, "Excuse me sir, when will we be landing?"

When no reply came she stepped closer to him, that was when she noticed the empty bottle of pills next to him. Picking up the bottle she looked at what was in it,

_Ibuprofen _

_Date proscribed: 6-19-11_

_Take two a day 12 hours apart._

6-19, that was today. He overdosed. Dropping the bottle she turned to the man to check his pulse,

That's when she saw the bomb.

Frantically she carefully looked around at its componets, or what she could see of it.

"Blue wire, yellow, blue, red, green, red, blue, red, green, yellow…"

It would be impossible for her to tell which to cut without her blowing them up now, whereas if she got them out now they would have a fighting chance. Looking again she stumbled across the timer on the side. 1:03.

Crap.

0o0o0

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN.**

**So yeah, I actually wanted to add more to this chapter buti decided not to since I thought this would be a nice cliffhanger. :D So… Aw I feel kinda bad for Jenny and Gibbs. I mean yay they were going to Paris but you know that bomb is going to get in the way. Lol. But I promise you will get to know more about Ivy's boyfriend but for a quick recap he's about 5'8, blonde hair, blue eyes. His name is Aaron Rose, and he is also an agent at NCIS. He works for another team, also for those of you that bother enough to read the authors notes I wanted to tell you that Ivy works on Gibbs team as a probie and Iris works as Abby's assistant. I forgot to mention that in the first chapter so yeah. Well Please review ! They keep me going! No reviews no update is my policy, so review and you will get a chapter.**

**- Lex, Semper Fi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: YAY IM BACK! Omg I so so so sorry that I haven't wrote in so long, but my laptop crashed. I'm writing on someone computer so yeah that's how that's happening. Well enough about my apologies, I bet you want to read the story!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She ran back to where her family and co workers were located, " We have to get off the plane, like now!" she yelled.

"Whats going on?" asked Tony,

"The pilot has a bomb, he overdosed. Like we don't have time to sit around and talk about this!"

Everyone stood and ran to the back of the plane where the parachutes were located.

Boom.

The explosion rang through the chopper and they began falling, "We have to get the parachutes now! Hurry!" yelled Ziva. The inched their way towards the parachute rack, but the emergency hatch flew open. Iris was just about to reach for a parachute when it flew open, she stumbled backwards and whacked her head off the side of the hatch. She hit the floor and fell out the hatch.

"No!" screamed Jenny.

To Ivy everything went I slow motion, she looked at her father and they had silent conversation. He nodded and she grabbed a parachute and strapped it on. She then ran towards the hatch and dove out. As she was falling she could see her sisters fiery red hair in contrast with the oceans blue water. She made her body look as though she was a diver. Her body zipped through the air, and she got closer and closer to her sister.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ziva, Tony, Abby and McGee jumped out of the plane. And Jenny and Gibbs soon followed. As they fell through the air they could see Ivy zinging through the air to get to her sister. Gibbs and Jenny held each others hands. While Tony and Ziva and Abby and McGee were in the same positions. They watched as Ivy grabbed a hold of her sister, and made her parachute come out.

Soon the team and Abby had their parachutes out, and Gibbs and Jenny were the last to get theirs out.

Ivy and Iris hit the water first, the saltiness of the water burned where Iris had hit her head and Ivy was trying to keep her to stay up, "Come on, I know it hurts but you need to stay afloat." she told her sister.

They swam in place and while Ivy tried to unhook the parachute from herself they saw the team and their parents land in the water. They were about 40 yards away from them and when Ivy got the parachute off she and her sister swimming over to where everyone else was located. Halfway there Iris started to slow down and had problems staying afloat. Ivy swam to her and made her get on her back,

"But Ivy your gonna have issues swimming now. I don't want to weigh you down." said her sister but

She just made her get on her back anyway, "Suck it up lets move, we have to get over there like now!"

Ivy paddled closer and closer to everyone, but the weight of her sister was making her go slower, "Mom! Dad!" she yelled,

"You Okay!" yelled her father, "Yeah dad I'm fine but Iris isnt looking so hot!"

"Just keep swimming!" he yelled and Tony and Ziva started swimming towards them to help.

In the distance and army chopper crashed into the water.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n: so I know its kinda short but I really just wanted to update this. Again I am so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY I haven't updated in such along time. I am really sorry. But hey life goes on and i'm back, so enjoy it while it last. well ya know the drill, R&R!**

**-Lex, semper fi **


	4. Chapter 4

Ivy swam faster, trying despratly to get closer to her parents, but as her sister slipped in and out of concisness it made it twice as hard. Tony had been watch Ivy and Iris ever since they started swimming, and he has had enough of Ivy struggling to get to them. He dove under the water and swam towards them. Upon reaching them Iris was just coming back again, and was babbling incoherent things. Ivy shifted her sister onto Tony's back who was having a much easier time carrying her towards everyone. Tony swam in front of Ivy, and she wasn't that far behind when they reached everyone.

"OKay is everybody here!" said Jenny, and she counted heads.

"We need to get to the island over there." said Ivy, pointing to the island that was about a half a mile away from them. Tony tightened his grip on Iris, and him and ivy swam in front and everyone else followed. McGee held onto one the parachutes and Abby help, but it was also slowing them down, "Come on McGee!" yelled Ziva, who was in front of them. When they were close to shore Ivy stopped them ," It's to dangerous for us to go in with the tide, it will either carry us to shore or pull us back out and drown us. I'll go first and see how bad it is. Tony hold onto my sister if I get through this and you go next okay?" said Ivy and Tony nodded.

Ivy dived under the water and swam with a wave, and when she popped back up for air it pulled her back out. She took another deep breathe and dove under with a wave. Every watched, and Jenny became worried when she didn't come back up. Another large wave formed and they searched for Ivy, but still there was no sign of her. When the wave crashed onto the shore they could see Ivy stading on the island, waving to them. Tony went next, and instead of diving under he waited for a large wave to form and swam with it. Some how he managed not to let Iris go under the water, and made it on shore. One by on everyone else went, and they all slowly made it to shore. Ivy and Tony laid Iris down on the sand, and Ivy examined her head.

"She has a gush right above her left temple, it doesnt look to deep but deep enough to make her black out. And I bet that salt water made it twice as painful." said Ivy. Jenny stood with Gibbs arms around her. Tony sat with Ivy while she looked at her sister, and Ziva sat beside him. Abby and McGee were standing beside Jenny and Gibbs with his arm around her shoulders.

Ivy stood up and started to walk away from them and headed towards the wooded area of the island, "Where do you think you are going young lady?" asked Jenny, but she only looked at Tony, "Come on Tony."she said.

He looked at Gibbs and he nooded. tony stood up and followed her in the woods. Ziva picked Iris and brought her closer to the woods and into the shade. She peeled the jacket she was wearing off and threw it over a branch so it would dry. She then took of the short sleeve shirt iff that she was wearing, leaving in only a black tank top. She took out her pocket knife and cut some of the fabric off, then brushed Iris's hair back and placed the cloth on it. It began to soak up some of the blood. Jenny pulled away from her husbands embrace and sat beside her friend and daughter, "Thank you." she whispered,and Ziva nodded.

* * *

><p>Tony followed behind Ivy, "Where are we going?" he asked after a while.<p>

"Well, we should'nt be wasting our time trying to get someone to find us. The plane that Aaron got me was the last plane going on that route fo rthe next three days for some reason or another. So I watched alot of bear grills and stuff when i was younger, so basicaly I know what we need to survive." said Ivy.

"Okay well I dont, what do you need me for?" asked Tony

"I need you to carry stuff for me." she said, and Tony just nodded. They came upon a large tree with very large leaves, and Ivy stopped them and began picking them off the branches, "These will help keep the sun off us in the day time and if it rains the leaves will repel the water so we can stay somewhat dry, and that way when the water runs off of it we can catch the water so we can drink." she said, and Tony nodded. Ivyhanded them to Tony and they continue on. When she came up to a tree with branches only about a half a foot wide she took a large rock and began to bash the end closets to the tree with it. Soon they were able tobreak branches off and her and Tony switched what they were carrying and headed back.

"When we ge back I'm going to build us something to sleep in." she said.

* * *

><p>When they returned the sun was just stating to set, "Where have you guys been?" asked Ziva, but niether of them said anything. Ivy made tony help her hold the branches still while she took some vine they found on the way back and twisted it around sticks where they crossed to keep them together. Soon Ivy had made 4 little shelters big enough for two people each to sleep in. Tim and tony began to build a fire, but couldn't start until Ivy helped them. They had moved Iris under the shelter her and her sister were going to share. She had finally woken up after they moved her, and now they all sat around the fire.<p>

"I'm sorry this vacation didn't turn out good at all." said ivy.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm just happy everyone is safe, and besides you shouldn't apoligize. Number one it's a sign of weakness, and two we wouldn't have known what to do without yu here. You built all of this for us." said Jenny, and Iris hugged her sister.

"Yeah sis, you saved my life. You know when they say you rlife flashes before your eyes? When i was falling I could see everything. My and Ivy's 3rd birthday aprty, mom going California, meeting dad for the first ime. everything. It was scary, and I would'nt have been here without you." said Iris, and hugged her sister.

"No prob sis. Well we should probabaly get to sleep. Tomarrow I will find us food and make us a better shelter and get us water." said ivy, and everyone stood up and made their way to their 'beds'.

Jenny fell asleep that night in her husbands arms, and if you looked closley you could see the tear streaks still on her face. Tim had a arm around Abby and her back was to him, while Ziva was curled into Tony's side. Iris was asleep, but Ivy lay awake. She stood up and went over to the fire and put more wood on it, as it bgan to die down. She walked over to the surf, and sat right where the waves stopped at. The moon was out that night, and the sky was crystal clear. She began to cry, and she then felt someones arm around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Tony's face, "Whats wrong V?" he asked.

Ivy reached inside her pocket and pulled something out and dropped it in his hand. He looked at it closley, it was a ring. The silver band and diamond in it sparkled in the moonlight.

"He proposed..?" said Tony

"Yeah... and i haven't told anyone, not even Iris. What if I never see him again Tony?"

"You will, i know you will."

"Thanks T."

"Your welcome V. So how did he propose?"

Ivy smiled, remembering what happened the night before they left...

_Ivy knocked on the door to her boyfriends home, "Hey Ivy." he said as he answered the door, letting her in. "Hey Aaron." she said, stepping inside. They walked into the kitchen and talked for a few minutes, mostly about work while Aaron got some popcorn. When it was ready they went back into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Ivy snuggled into his side while he started a movie. Halfway through there was a knock at the door, "Hold on!" yelled Aaron, as he paused the movie and opened the door. The dilivery boy handed him two bags of chinese and Aaron handed him some money. When he left he cllosed the door and walked back over and sat the chinese on the table, "bon appetite." he said, handing her a container of shrimp lo mein._

_"You know me so well." she said, opeing her food._

_he chuckled, "Yeah..."_

_They ate for a little while and finished up the movie, "Thanks for inviting me over Aaron, I had fun." she said, getting her stuff together._

_"I had fun too. But you forgot something." he said._

_"I did?" she said, and he handed her a fortune cookie while he opened his. she cracked hers open in her hand, and frowned when something landed in her hand that was not a piece of paper. She looked at the object in her hand and gasped, it was a shiny ring. She sat the cookie down on the table and picked up the piece of paper, her hands shaking_

_Marry me?_

_She looked up at Aaron, "Marry me?" he asked._

_Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she threw her arms around him, "Yes yes yes! a thousand times yes!" she said, then kissed him on the lips. "God I love you." he said, hugging her._

_"I love you too. But I really have to go."_

_"I know. I'll miss you while your in Paris." he said, kissing her again._

_"I'll miss you to, call me." she said, kissing him one more time and walking out the door._

  
>Ivy finished telling him about her engagment, and began to cry again, and Tony pulled her into his arms, "It's okay V, we will get back, i promise you that." he said, and she smiled.<p>

"Thanks T." she said, hugging him.

"Wrell we should probably get to sleep." he said, and they stood up and walked off to their beds.

* * *

><p><strong>An: so so so sorry about no update, but I forgot about this one because i was working on another story.! Next chapi she tells everyone!**

**-Lex!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Tony woke up, to find that Ziva and Ivy were awake already. He stood, brushed the sand off of him and made his way over to them. He sat down beside Ziva in front of the burnt out fire.

"I told her Tony, so you don't have to keep it a secret around her." Said Ivy.

"Cool."

"So I am going to find food, wanna help?" Ivy asked the both of them, and they nodded. Ivy stood up and picked up a stick, and one of the parachutes Abby and McGee managed to save. She brought them over qand sat down. She took her pocket knife out, and began to sharpen the edge of the stick. When a nice point formed at the top she sat that down and took the parachute and cut the wires off. She put those to the side, and picked up the stick and handed it to Ziva. " I need you to go into the water around where the reef is, and try to spear fish. Your gonna have to be patient so that's why I asked you and not Tony."

"Okay. Piece of pie."

"Piece of cake Ziva." Tony corrected her. She stood up and made her way over to the water, "Okay Tony, follow me." Said Ivy.  
>They made their way into the forest and they search for something edible, but couldn't find anything. They came upon a large tree with vines hanging down from it. Ivy walked up to the vines and tugged on one, " It seems safe to climb." She said and Tony laughed,<p>

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm climbing that." Said Tony. Ivy just shook her head at him and grabbed onto the vine and began to climb. Tony stood watching in amazment, that a thin, 19 year old girl could climb the vine yet he probably couldn't get himself off the ground. He watched as she reached the top, and got onto a branch.

"Anything up there?" Tony asked.

"Umm... hold on." She carefully stood up and looked around inside the tree, and smiled when she saw something brown and round. She pulled herself up onto another branch, and then another before reaching them. "Cocoanuts... Awesome." She said to herself. She pulled one off or the tree and examined it, "These are Quilleus coconuts... scientist just found out about these not that long ago." She mumbled to herself. She looked down through the branches and could see Tony.  
>"Tony!"<p>

"Yeah?"

"I found coconuts, I'm going to drop them down to you one at a time, so be careful. Here comes the first one." She dropped it through the trees and Tony caught it. She dropped a few more down and when she couldn't find anymore reachable ones she climbed down the tree and then the vine.  
>Once she reached the bottom she took 3 of the coconuts and Tony carried the other four. They walked back to the beach and when they got back they found that everyone was already awake.<p>

"Ivyanne Bella Shephard, where have you been." Said her mother.

"Getting food with Tony. Didn't Ziva tell you?" She said, but then she noticed Ziva wasn't there.

"She probably went farther down the beach, she was fishing for us." Said Tony, setting down the coconuts and Ivy did the same.

"And mom, please don't call me Ivyanne." said Ivy, and she heard her sister smirk.

"What was that, _Irisah?"_

"

Ivyanne Bella Shappard!" iris teased

"Irisah Rosie Sheppard!"

They girls argued back and forth before their father stepped in, "Enough! God you two are worst than Tony and Ziva." he yelled, and they shut up. "Now, what did you two find for food?" asked Gibbs. Tony put the coconuts in front of everyone , "Quilleus coconuts. Scientist just discovered these not that long ago. They are full of nutrients and minerals, we are so lucky to find these."

"Awesome. Now can we eat?" asked Abby. Ivy laughed, "yeah, Tony grab a rock." she said. Tony quickly fetched a rock from the woods and brought it over to Ivy. They beat them over the rock for a few minutes, and managed to break 3 of the seven. Everyone got a half, and a few shared a half. Jenny and Gibbs were the last to finish, and everyone else was over listening to Ivy while she explained how to make a shelter.

"Wanna take a walk?" asked Gibbs, and Jenny nodded. They stood up, just as Iris looked over at them. She looked at her dad and nodded, knowing they were leaving for a bit. Jenny took his hand and they made their way down the beach. Jenny had her shoes off and as the tide hit er feet she smiled. Gibbs looked at her and felt a bit guilty, she was supposed to be in Paris. The place where they fell in love at, where their children were concived, the place where everything had happened. "Im sorry Jen."

"Never apoligize..." she said. Her hair was down, she wore jeans and a white long sleeve t shirt.

"Jen... We should be in Paris. Not stuck on this island, I wanted the perfect anniversery for us." said Gibbs. Jenny stopped walking and looked at her husband.

"Jethro... it's okay. You couldn't control it even if you tried. Plus this is like...an island get away. With our 6 children..." she said and they both laughed. Jenny rolled up her jeans and walked a bit more farther out into the water. Jenny looked at him, with a devious glint in her eye. She splashed a bit of water on him, and laughed. He splashed her back and soon it was a full on war between husband and wife. Jenny splashed him one more time before crashing her lips onto his. "Ohh.. I love you." she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Love you to Jenny."

* * *

><p>Ivy watched her parents from behind a tree. She meant to go find them to tell them Ziva was back with some fish, but when she found them they were in the water. Her mind flashedback to the night her and Aaron spent together.<p>

_"Aaron where are we going?" asked Ivy, as Aaron pulled her down a old dirt path._

_"You'll see." he said. They walked for another minutes or so before Aaron stopped. They were in front of a small pond. The moon was shining brightly off of the water and you could just see the Washington monument over all the trees. "It's beautiful here." said Ivy in awe._

_"Yeah, my dad used to take e here when I was little to go fishing."_

_"Oh yeah..?"_

_"Yep... never caught a single thing." hey both laughed, and Ivy grabbed his hand. "Come on." she said dragging him over to the water. She kicked off her shoes and stepped into the water. She smiled at the warth of it on the hot summer night. She looked up at him and smiled, then she splashed a bit of water on him. He opened his mouth in fake shock, "You little devil." He splashed her back and they began a water war. After they were both soaking wet they stopped. Aaron walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"I love you..." he said. Ivy l;ooked up at him and smiled._

_"I love you to." she kissed him and grinned against his lips. No one had ever told er they loved her, and she was happy he was the first._

She snapped out of the memory and felt for the ring in her back pocket and smiled. At least they loved each other, no matter what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. You love me... and Aaron loves Ivy, and Gibbs loves Jenny...<strong>

**Well I promise there will be more Jibbs to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

The evening was approaching and before it got dark Ivy and Iris wanted to go and walk around the salnd, "Iris are you sure you want to go I mean you did bump your head pretty hard the other day."

"I'll be fine, it just hurts a bit." she said.

"Okay if your sure..." said Ivy. They walked off into the forst, any Ivy glanced back just in time to catch Tony's eye. She nodded to him, and he did the same to her. "Do you think there looking for us back home?" asked Ivy.

"Yeah i bet they are, Ducky probably is worried sick and Aaron I bet is going crazy, and Vance is about to commit suicide with the director, 5 agents and forensics missing. The media must be all over that by now.

"Yeah I bet they are...so what do you think of Aaron?" she asekd.

" I like him alot and i think you guys are good together, why do you ask?" asked Iris as they stepped over a log. Ivy stopped and looked at her sister, staring her straight in the eyes. "Iris I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Aaron... proposed to me."

* * *

><p>Back at their little camp site Ziva and Tony were a little ways away from the rest, talking by the surf while Abby and McGee were doing the same on the other side. Jenny and Gibbs sat by the burnt out pit that their fire once burned in. "You okay Jen?" asked Gibbs.<p>

"Mhmm..." she mumbled, drawing little shapes in the sand.

"You know your beautiful." he said, trying to grab her attention.

"Mhmm..."

"I love you ."

"Mhmm."

"Jen."

She turned and faced him and smiled, "Oh gosh Jethro I'm only teasing you." she said, bring her lips to his. He smied against her lips as she broke it, "And i love you to." she added. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She continued to draw in the sand and began hum a fimiliar tune. "... And when you think Tim Mcgraw I hope you think my favorite song, the one we danced to all night long, the moon like a spotlight on the lake, when you think happiness I hope you think that little black dress..." she sang there wedding song soflty to herself, and Gibbs smiled.

"You know the girls are really good singers." He said.

"Yeah, when were in this small town, Boonsboro i think it was they were in advanced chorus and stuff. They love music. They can also play the piano and guitar and Iris can play some of the saxaphone while Ivy plays a bit of the drums." she said.

"You know speaking of my red headed devils where are they?" he asked.

"They went for a walk, trying to explore the island a bit. I think Ivy is taking being away from her boyfriend a little hard, " said Jenny just as Tony and Ziva walked up and sat down beside them, "I woke up last night and heard her crying by the fire. I hope she's okay." said Jenny. Gibbs features softened for a moment, but just for a second.

"You don't know the half of it..." mumbled Tony.

"What was that Dinozzo?" said Gibbs. Tony thought for a moment.

"Umm... I said yeah I know, she told me the other day when we were getting food that she missed him." said Tony.

"She'll see him again." said Jenny.

Gibbs offered a slight smile just as Abby and McGee walked over and sat down.

* * *

><p>Special agent Aaron Rose walked into autopsy and was greeted by Ducky, "Ah Mr. Rose. What can I do for you young man?" asked Ducky.<p>

"Ducky have you heard from Ivy or agent Gibbs or any of those who went to Paris?" asked Aaron, and Ducky shook hi head.

"As a matter of fact I haven't. I did just try to call Jethro and Jennifer both and yesterday I called Abigail and Anthony but niether of them answered. " Answered the older man. Aaron opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door opening and Vance stepped in, " Ducky, agent Rose. I'm glad you both here, will you please follow me?" he asked. Ducky removed his rubbed gloves and autopsy gear and followed behind Aaron. They walked up the steps and into the directors office, "May I ask what this is about sir?" asked Aaron, running a hand through his light golden blonde hair. "Take a seat both of you." said Vance, but Neither moved.

"I brought you both up here to talk about director Sheppards plane," Aaron's faced paled and Ducky's expression was grim, "Two days ago we got a call from the U.S base in Paris saying that the plane hadn't landed. We called you rfather, Aaron, and asked him to track the planes path. Somewhere over the atlantic the plane went down, we got GPS cordinates on the location of the crash but there is a slim chance that any of them survived." said Vance. Ducky was speechless fo the first time, and Aaron looked as though he was going to break down crying right there. "I'm sorry." said Vance.

"You said that there was a chance they could be alive?" asked Aaron, and Vance nodded.

"It's slim, but with them I think there is a chance."

"Sir, i'm going to need their cordiantes." said Aaron, and Vanc nodded. Aaron walked out of the room and Ducky followed, " Going to look for your Fiance I see." said Ducky, and Aaron looked at him in shock. "How did you..."

"I'm not dead yet agent Rose, just old." the M.E said. He winked at Aaron and walked off, making his way down the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know it's short but Im tierd and i really wanted to update this. **


	7. Chapter 7

Iris stared at her sister in disbelief, "He...he what?" she stammered out.

"Aaron prosposed to me, the night before we left." she said. Iris continued to stare at her sister in shock, trying to make sense of what she had just been told. Ivy began to worry when her sister didn't say anything, "Iris?" still there was no reply. "Are you mad?" she tried again, and finally her twin sighed and stepped forward.

"I'm not mad, I'm just a bit upset you didn't tell me sooner. But I'm not maad at you, I mean your getting married how could I be. I guess I know why you didn't tell me since it was mom and dad's wedding anniversary and all, so no I'm not mad. But uh.. does mom and dad know yet?"

Ivy gave her a look that said 'what-do-you-think?' and Iris nodded. "Well come on, we should get back before mom has a heart attack."

her twin nodded and the two sisters made their way down the beach, Ivy looking down at her ring every once in a while. She had wanted a relationship that was like her parents. They were so madly in love and even though they were aprat for years they never stopped loving each other. She wanted that, her dad treated her mother like a princess because he was everything to her. She wanted a fairytale relationship like that. Her parenst would always be together no matter what, because they were really, truly, deeply, and madly in love. They kept walking down the beach, and the sun began to set.

"How much you wanna bet that mom is freaking out right now?" said Iris.

"yeah we should probably run there, because mom will freak and then dad will be sent into the woods to come and get us and it won't end well."

"Last one there loses!" yelled Iris, and she took off running. Ivy took off after her and the two girl sprinted to there camp sight. Iris was pushing ahead of her sister, and Ivy could see her sisters long red hair floping around behind her. Ivy laughed and ran faster, glad to have some fun on this island.

She caught up with her sister and they could see the smoke from the fire that Tony had started in the distance. ivy drifted closer to the outside of the island and ran in the surf of the water, enjoying the feeling of the cool water on her feet. Iris began to slow down as the got to the campsite and Ivy caught up with her.

"I...Am outta...breathe." panted Ivy, and Iris nodded.

"Me...too.." They walked up to where Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee were sitting around the fire, and they joined them.

"Where our Mom and Dad?" asked Ivy.

"Oh they went for a walk down the beach cause your Mother was bored." said McGee. They all sat in silence for a few minutes, Abby laying down in the sand with her head in Tim's lap and his hand on her shoulder. It had been going great for Abby and McGeee, but Tony and Ziva had been facing some issues over the last few months.

They had been arguing alot in past month and it has lead to Tony staying at work late to avoid Ziva when she was mad, or Ziva sleeping at Abby's house when they had a bad fight. No one really knew whether or not they were still together or had just became good friends, so they sat beside each other but they didn't look or speak to the other.

Abby began to drift off in McGee's lap until the light caught something sparkly on Ivy's finger.

"Ivy what's that?" asked Abby, and Ivy simply smiled.

Abby had Ivy embraced in a hug on the ground before Ivy knew she was on her or McGee knew she had gotten up.

"Yay! I am so so so so so happy for you!" said Abby.

"Thanks Abs."

"Does your parenst know yet?" asked Abby, and Ivy shook her head.

"And your not gonna tell them right Abs?" she said, and Abby shook her head.

"My lips are sealed."

"Good, Cause I'm scared of what Dads gonna do."

Jenny and Gibbs walked down the beach hand in hand, "So do you think my agency has fallen apart yet?" asked Jenny.

"Would you stop worrying about work while were here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry there isn't much else to think about." she said.

"How to get off this island, staying alive, keeping the team from killing each other..."

"Okay I get it. I'm sorry."

"Never apoligize"

"I know it's a sign of weakness." she said, and he smiled.

She stopped walking and took his other hand in hers. "No matter what happens Jethro, I'm glad Im here with you. I would want to spend my last breathe with you." she said. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms aorund her.

"Were gonna get off of this island Jen, were gonna be okay. Me and you will be okay, Tony and Ziva will stop fighting, McGee and Abby will continue to do great, and our daughters will be safe." he said.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I just am." he said.

She didn't question any further, she knew that Ducky and Vance were already looking for them, but deep down she was scared that they would be found, even though she would never admit it.

Gibbs leaned down and kissed her as if he knew what she was thinking. It gave her some resurence that it would all be okay. "I love you Leroy Jehro Gibbs."

"I love you to Jennifer Marie Gibbs." he said, and she smacked his chest.

"What?"

"You called me Jennifer!"

"You called me Leroy?" he said.

"So! You know I hate Jennifer."

He smiled and let go of her waist and took a step back, "What are you gonna do about it _Jennifer_?" he said with a cocky smirk.

Before he knew it he was on the the ground with Jenny stratling him, and her hands pinning his down. "I told you Jen, you should have stayed an agent."

"Surprised I could pin ya'?" she asked, a smiled on her face. He smiled back and flipped her over so he was ontop of her. "Nope."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss, and Jenny smiled. "Some how you manage to make a bad situation seem okay." she said.  
>"It's what I'm supposed to do." he said. He got up from ontop of her and helped her up as well. He put his arm around her waist and smiled at her, "Come on, let's go see if the girls are back yet." he said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: I am so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I didnt update. I didnt realize how long ago I did. please R&R if you don't hate me yet!**


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron sat at his desk at NCIS, trying to pinpoint an area his fiance and family would be at. Suddenly his cell ohone began to ring, "Hello."

"Still searching for her?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Who is this this, and what do you know?" he asked.

"I know more than you think agent Rose, alot more. And who am I? Well I'm an old enemy of yours."

Aaron began to pace aorund the building, and found himself in front of NCIS most wanted. "I'm gonna need more than that. Let's play twenty questions here. What do you want from me?" asked Aaron.

"Revenge, vengance." he answered.

"On me?" he asked.

"Not exactly, we had met before agent Rose, I assure you. But my main goal is to get back at your little fiance and her family, most importantly her and her sister."

Aaron was begining to reconize the voice, but he could not place it to a face. He looked over the list and stopped at a red ex over one. It was Drake Parks, the man his girl had put in prison. His eyes went over to the picture beside it where a large black man with dark eyes and short brown hair was, and beside that one was a tall white man with short brown hair and brown eyes.

He looked back at the black man and it hit him ,"Darius." he said into the phone.

"Ahh you have done well my friend." he said.

"So this is what you want? Revenge for putting your brother in prison, and ruining the tripple D's? Is that it!" he asked, almost yelling into the phone.

"Smart boy you are agent Rose."

"I'm going to find you Darius, my fiance already took care of Drake, your next."

"Am I now?" he asked.

"Yeah, and don't worry. Donavan will be right after you as well."

"Really now? Well I guess you will have to find me first won't you?" But oh yeah your to busy looking for your dead fiance." he said.

"You know damn well she's alive!" he yelled.

"Your right she is, but I will let you keep trying to find her while knowing that if she is alive, she is lost, mabye alone and suffering somewhere she doesn't know." Darius sneered into the phine, and Aaron eyes darkend.

"I will find her Darius, and her family. Gibbs, Director, DiNozzo, David, all of them, just you wait." he said.

"Goodbye." said Darius, ending the call. Aaron ran his hands through his hair and sighed, it was gonna be a long night. He pulled dialed Ducky's number and left him a brief message explaining to him what happened, and then called Vance.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Not a Jibbs at all but I promise that I will make the next chapter an all Jibbs chapter! Sorry updates take foreveer, but a lot has been happening. My best friend is dying, life at home sucks, my grades are slipping and school is just Drama, Drama, Drama...**

**-Lex**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning everyone slowly woke up and they all made their way around the fire. It wasn't as hot as it had been all the other days they had been here, probably because the sky was covered with dark clouds. Abby had her head in McGee's lap and she was still half asleep but managed to mutter, "I hope it doesnt rain on us...". Tony and ziva sat beside each other, but didn't speak nor look at one another. Ivy and Iris sat facing each other trying to keep each other amused by thumb wrestling each other.

Jenny sat right beside Gibbs with her head on his shoulder and her hand laced with his and he had his other hand protectivley around her waist. He looked down at her and smiled, even when her hair was pulled back into a messy low ponytail and her clothes were a mess she still some how managed to look drop dead georgous. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him, and she smiled.

From her place in McGee's lap Abby smiled, even if they were stranded on a desert island she was happy. She was surrounded by the poeple that she loved and thats all she could ask for. She loved the twins and she thought Gibbs and Jenny together were the cutest thing together, and while no one knew about Tony and Ziva and their current relkationship status she knew they would work it out.

Ivy and Iris had stopped thumb wrestling by now and were just staring off into space when they met each others eyes. Iris gave her sister a look and she looked down at the ground. When she looked back up her sister was smirking at her and Ivy sighed. She turned to everyone else and took a deep breathe.

"I have something to tell most of you." she said.

It was silent for a few moments and she took another deep breathe, "I'm engaged." she said.

All she saw was a blur of Black before she was on the ground, "ohmygoshicantbelieveit!" Abby said in one breathe, along with her infamous bone crushing hugs. Once she let go Ivy sucked in a deep breathe.

"Thanks Abs." she said.

She then looked at her mom. Jenny was smiling and had a look of awe on her face. She got up and went over to hug her daughter, "I'm so happy for you sweetie. Don't worry, everything gonna be fine." She said. Once her mom let go she looked at her father.

Oh Shit. He was pissed.

Gibbs had no emotion on his face, and he simply stood up and walked away from everyone and down the watched as her father walked away and she looked at her mom, then her sister, the team, and back to her mom.

"Wha...But...What did..." She couldnt even complete her sentence she was in such a state of shock.

"Its okay Honey I'll go talk to him." Said jenny, who got up and followed her husband path.

Iris scooted over and hugged her sister tightly as they watched their mom walk away. Ivy wiped away a few tears and glared at herself, "I hate when I cry, I feel so weak," she said.

"It doesn't mean your week, it , means you've been strong for to long." said Iris, hugging her sister tighter.

* * *

><p>Jenny followed her husbands footprints down the beach until she found him sitting on the shore. She watched as he chucked a rock into the endless ocean, then picked up a handful of sand and let it slp through his fingers. She walked over to him and sat beside him and looked ino his eyes.<p>

"Why's you walk away Jethro?" she asked.

"I don't want my little girl to grow up." he said, his voice barley a whisper.

"I see. You were always closer to Ivy, Iris had been a mommy's girl but she was a daddy's girl. Jethro she is grown up though, you have to let her make her own choices. She loves Aaron Jethro, and he loves her. He is a good person and I wouldn't choose anyone else for our little girl. Now I know its gonna be hard for you but you need to rremember somthing. She will always be your little girl, and so will Iris. It won't be long until Iris gets married and your gonna have to go through this again. She loves you Jethro and she's not gonna leave you, she loves you to much to do that."

Gibbs looked at his wife and smiled, and placed a hand on her cheek. "You always know just what to say." he said, and brought his lips down ontop of hers.

When broke apart Jenny smiled and he put her arm around her shoulder. "You remember the first night I came out to California with the girls and those guys brkoe in and shot Ivy?" he asked, and she nodded her head.

"Well when I took her up to your bathroom and cleaned up her wound I said about her and Iris's eyes being differnt from each others, and she said she got the blue from her father while Iris got the green from you. In my head for brief second I thought mabye you were hiding them from me, and that they could be my was that moment that I felt a connection between me and her. i don't know, its just when she said she was engaged I flashed back to that moment, when she was still a little girl to me. And ever though I wasn't there their whole lives they will always be my little girls."

Jenny smiled and hugged her husband and kissed his cheek, knowing it was rare for him to show this much emotion.

"And I know I will never get that with Kelly, so when she said that earlier it made me think of losing another little girl that I love." he said.

Jenny smiled a bit and reached up and kissed her husband and the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I love you so much Jethro, and so do your girls. And your not losing them and Kelly will always be with you, don't forget that." she said, and he smiled.

"I love you to Jen. Forever and always." he said, and she smiled.

"Come on we should get back to camp so you can talk to your daughter." she said. They both stood up and when they did a loud clap of thunder rang out followed by rain pouring down. "Shit." mutted Jenny.

Gibbs pulled his wife towards him, "Come on Jen were gonna go find shelter." he said, pulling her into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the gang stood up and ran into the woods when the rain hit, looking for somewhere to hide. They ran around frantically looking for somwhere when Abby stumbled upon rock formations that were just a bit taller than her. One had a large chunck missing out of it making a small cave like formation. "Guys!" She yelled and they all ran over. Each one of them ducked down and crawled to the back of the rock and Tony counted everyone.

"Wheres Gibbs and the Director?" He asked, and everyones eyes widened.

"Jenny followed him down the beach and they went to talk, haven't seeen them since." Said Ziva.

"This is all my fault." Said Ivy, and Iris shook her head.

"Gosh Ivy stop blaming yourself." Said her sister, and Ivy gave a small nod. "I shouldn't have told them until we got back though, I mean if I wouldn't have told daddy he wouldn't have freaked out and walked."

"Just shut up." Said Iris again, and Ivy didn't reply.

A bright flash of white light lit up the dark sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Abby jumped into McGee's side and threw her arms around him. Iris and Ivy looked at each other and took the other ones hand and laced their fingers together. Ziva didn't seemed phased at all and took her knife out of her pocket, drawing on the ground with it. Tony sat beside Ziva and watched her closley, but avoided her eyes when she looked up at him.

"Ya know, storms never actually scare me. But mabye it's the thought of being on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean with barley any shelter, and not knowing what kind of storm it is." Said Tony.

"Tony, shut up." Said Iris, "Your gonna jinx us into being in a freaking hurricane or tropical storm or something."

Everyone was soaking wet and frees being held by McGee while Tony and Ziva sat beside each other but again were not speaking. Ivy and Iris looked at each other and sighed, they just couldn't get a break.

Meanwhile Gibbs pulled Jenny into the woods and they soon found a low tree with leaves that the water ran straight off of, making it like an umbrella. "You okay?" He asked her, and she nodded. "Fine Jethro, I just hope everyone else is okay." She said. They, like the others, were soaking wet.

"Do you remember last time when wee were soaking wet?" He asked, and she smiled and nodded.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday." She said, and twisted the ring around her finger a few times. Gibbs put his arm aorund herand pulled her closer to him ang kissed the top of her head. Any situation they were in could be terrible, but when she was there it was just a little better. "Jethro?"

"Hmm?"

"We should probably go out and look for them, I mean I just think it would be best for us all to stick together."

"jen I don't know I think we should stay here I mean..." He looked over at her and stopped in mid sentence when she gave him her best puppy dog look. He sighed, he could never say no to that face.

"Fine, but let's wait and see id this storm lets up a bit okay?" He asked. She nodded and he gave her a smile.

"That's my girl." He said.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they are here Agent Rose?" Asked Ducky.<p>

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life Ducky, their plane crashed in this area of the ocean, were circling in on the location now. There are a few surrounding islands in this area so once we pinpoint the exact crash location we can determine which island they probably went to." He said, and Ducky nodded.

"I'm trusting you my dear boy." he said.

Ducky and Agent rose along with Vance were all in a helicopter searching for the team. Vance looked over at Ducky and Aaron, "Pilot says "Were running into a storm, its just rain but were gonna have to be careful when flying through." He said, and Aaron nodded.

"Not a problem sir. We figured that we need to go to the island that is straight ahead of us Director." He said. Vance nodded and went to tell the pilot.

They flew closer to the island that was surrounded by rainclouds, and circle around it a few times before seeing lettering says S.O.S made out of sticks. "You ready to bring them home Ducky?" asked Aaron.

"Yes I am, yes I am..."

* * *

><p>An: R&R guys :) :) :) :) :) :) :) ;) :) :) :)


	11. Chapter 11

The storm had gone on for hours. The twins and team had sat under their shelter for hours waiting for the store to let up. On the bright side they had finally been able to get a good drink of fresh water and rinse of some of the grime they had on them, but they soon became bored. Iris groaned in fustration, wanting for this storm to end. It was lightening up some but still putting a good bit of water down. "Rain Rain go away, come again some other day. I wanna get off this island, Rain Rain go away!" Sang Iris. The team gave her all funny looks and she shrugged.

"You guys have a better idea?" She asked.

"Well we could just go out and look for your parents. I mean were already soaking wet so what's it matter?" Said Tony. Iris shrugged and climbed out from under the rock along with the others and they made their way through the forest. The two red heads of the group were in the front followed by Abby and McGee directly behind them. Tony and Ziva were the last of the group. Tony ran a hand through his wet hair and looked at Ziva, "So sweet cheeks."

"Yes?" She asked, not making eye contact with him.

"You still mad at me?"

"Yes." She answered coldly.

"Why, I mean I didn't do anything worth being mad at me this long." He answered in defense.

"Yes you did."

"What do you want me to do, apoligize to you? Is that It?"

"That would be nice."

He thought about it for a moment, yeah it was one of Gibbs rules not to. But then again they were on a a deserted island that they may or may not get off of, so what the heck. "Ziva look I'm-"

As Tony went to say the last word of his apology his foot caught on a fallen log. He tripped and fell face first before he could finish. When the other four heard the thud they turned around to find Tony on the ground, his face covered in dirt and his clothes smeared with mud. Everyone bursted out laughing and Tony raised his head up from the ground and glared at everyone. "Thats is a good look for you Tony." Said McGee.

"Hahaha funny." He said coldly. "I dont know how he did it, but somehow Gibbs stopped me from apologizing."

Ziva finally stopped laughing and looked at Tony who was getting up from the muddy ground. "Okay Tony I forgive you, that was the best apology that you could have gave me. Private humiliation."

"Public Ziva, Public humiliation. And were not really in public. The only people here are McGeek, Abs and the devil twins."

"Same differnce."

He shook his head and went up with Mcgee and Abby and Ziva followed. The twins ended up in the back this time and after a few more minutes of walking they looked at each other and shook their heads, "This isn't working. Were not gonna find them this way." Said Iris, and her sister nodded in agreement. They fell farther back away from the group and once they were a decent distance away they headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"This sucks Jethro."<p>

"What?"

She stood up from her place on the ground and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "This Jethro. God only knows where our children are right now and all were doing is sitting around here waiting for this stupid rainstorm to stop. I mean I know you said we would go once the rain was over but Jethro i'm sick of sitting here. Now I don't know about you but I'm going to look for them."

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay, is that really all you have to say."

He stood up and shrugged, "No use fighting you in a time like this." He began to walk off leaving her standing there. "Ya comin' Jen?" He asked, stopping and waiting for her to catch up. She quickly caught up to him and the two walked through the woods. Jenny looked down at herself, her jeans were soaking wet and was uncomfortable sticking to her skin and the same with her long sleeve shirt. Her hair was drenched and plastered to her skin. She hated not being able to do her makeup or fix her hair or take a real shower for that matter. She didn't like looking like a wreck in front of everyone, espically her husband.

"I know that look."

"What look?" She questioned.

"Your 'I'm not looking good enough' look. You used to get it back in your probie days when your hair or makeup would get mesed up chasing a perp or something. But you look fine." He explained.

She laughed, "Jethro you are a man. You don't know what it's like feeling like you dont look good enough for someone. You don't have to worry about your hair or you clothes to feel pretty."

"Your right Jen, I dont have to worry about how I look and feeling pretty. But like you said, I'm a man." he stopped and looked at her, "I notice when a girl is pretty, and Jen your gorgeous. You look beautiful when you dress up and do your hair and makeup all nice. You look amazing when you wake up in the morning with your hair all messy and your wearing nothing but my NIS shirt. You look stunning when you wear just a t-shirt and jeans and we do something with the girls. And Jen even with your hair wet and messy and your clothes messed up and all you look gorgeous to me. So stop worrying about how you look."

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him. "That was so sweet Jethro." She said before bring her lips to his in a heated kiss. He ran his hands through her hair and she pulled him as close as she could. Just as things were becomin more heated they heard a noise.

"Mom! Dad!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom, Dad!"

Both of them heard the yell of their children, "Girls?" Jenny yelled.

In the distance Tony heard Jenny's voice, "Gibbs!" He called, and the rest began to shout to. They raced through the forest and could see the white sand of the beach through the trees in the distance. Jenny had grabbed her husbands hand and pulled him through the woods and to the beach, to hopefully find their daughters and the team. She stepped on the sandy beach and her two red headed offspring came into sight, "Oh thank god." She said, letting go of her husbands hands to go give them a hug. Gibbs followed his wife and came up to his daughters, giving Iris a hug while Jenny hugged Ivy. "Thank the lord that you two are okay, we thought something would have happened to you in that storm."

"Please, we're your chiders. I think we are invincible. I mean we have been kidnapped, shot at, blown up, and stranded and we are still here to tell the tale." Said Iris with a smirk.

"Great, I have a feeling were gonna turn into Ducky when we're older." Said Ivy with a laugh.

"Hey!"

They all turned to see Tony emerging from the woods, followed by Abby, Ziva and Tim. "Hey guys, long time no see huh?" Said Tony when he approached the group. Gibbs smacked him on the back of his head.

"Boss! What did I do?" he questioned.

"You let my daughters sneak away from you guys. They could have been hurt." He stated. Tony didn't say anything just looked over at the twins who were trying not to laugh. Gibbs smacked them then, "That's for sneaking away."

"Sorry daddy..." The muttered.

By now the storm had stopped and the group were beginning to dry off. "Come on lets see if everything at our 'camp' is okay." Said McGee. The group headed down the beach not knowing exactly where their camp was set up at. "Uh...Guys, Does anyone remember what it looked like around our camp?" Asked Jenny.

"Well it had water, sand and a forest around it." Said Tony with a cocky grin.

"Nice observation skills Tony." Said Abby. He shrugged and they continued to walk. Jenny slipped her hand in Gibbs and smiled up at him. "I want coffee." She said, and he chuckled a bit. He then proceeded to bring her hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. She smiled and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey what's that?"

Everyone stopped and listened, not hearing anything at first. "I don't hear anything." Said Tony.

"No listen!" Said Abby.

Again they listened, and they could just hear a faint sound in the distance.

_Thwap Thwap Thwap..._

"Is that a..?" Asked Tim.

Ziva and Iris sprang into action, drawing lines in the sand with their feet. Everyone saw what they were doing and began to help, successfully making a large 'X' in the sand. "We could just get Jenny and the twins to stand out there, I'm sure their hair would be visible against the white sand." Said Tony with a smirk. The three redheads glared at him but didn't say anything, not really caring at the moment. Gibbs was working on building a fire for the smoke, and once flames began to produce smoke he cursed to himself, "Outta everything on the island and I pick the one thing that makes almost white smoke." He muttered. "Ziva!" He yelled, and the ninja was by his side.

"Yes?"

"Get me something that would burn black." He and she nodded, and went to look around the edge of the woods. Ziva was on her knees looking for something to burn when she came upon a few pieces of black bark. She gathered them up in her hands and ran them over to Gibbs, "Here this is all I could find." She said, placing them in the fire.

The smoke began to burn a dark color and they both smiled triumphantly.

_Thwap Thwap Thwap_

The sound grew louder and everyone stood out in the sand, waving their arms frantically. The chopper flew over them and their faces fell, thinking it had not noticed them, but smiles returned to their faces when they saw it circle back around. Jenny ran up to her husband and threw her arms around him, giving him a long hard kiss on the lips, "I love you." She said happily.

The chopper circled around once more before lowering itself on the ground. Sand flew everywhere and everyone shielded their eyes. The blades slowed down until they were at a complete stop and everyone looked again. The door opened and Vance hopped out of the chopper, "Long time no see huh?" he said. The group smiled with relief.

Abby threw her arms around McGee in a bone crushing hug and he returned it as best as he could. Tony pulled Ziva in for a kiss, happy they were safe and that the two had made up.

Jenny wrapped her arms around her husbands waist and pulled him close. She buried her face into his chest and he responded by wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. "Jenny?"

"Yes Jethro?" She asked, bringing her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Sorry about this anniversary, I know it didn't turn out how we wanted it to." He said.

She smiled, "It's okay Jethro, you couldn't have done anything about it. And it wasn't a;l that bad, I mean you did give me a pretty sweet speech about me being pretty."

"I did not say pretty, I said gorgeous." He corrected and she rolled her eyes. He brought his lips down to hers and took her hand, running his fingers over her wedding ring. When they pulled apart she moved her arms from his waist to around his neck and hugged him. He looked over her shoulder in time to see hid daughter run into her fiancées arms. He picked her up and spun her around then put her back own, and Ivy pulled him in for a long hug. She did the same as her father and looked up from her partners shoulder and her eyes met his.

He stared at her for a minute before smiling, as if to tell her everything was okay with him. She smiled and kissed her fiancee and he picked her up and carried her onto the helicopter and Tony and Ziva followed this action. He looked over where his other daughter was getting the wound on her head checked out by Ducky. Even though it had rained a bunch she still had blood caked in her hair and he knew she was in pain, even though she tried not to show it. Ducky helped her onto the helicopter and Abby and Tim followed behind.

He looked down at his wife and kissed her again, before taking her had and leading her onto the chopper.

They were safe.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Only a few chapters left of this story! Enjoy and R&R Guys!

* * *

><p>Jenny was sound asleep in Gibbs arms. She was cuddled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm thrown around hers. Abby,Ziva and Iris were all laying on the floor on the otherside of the chopper sound asleep. Ducky sat up front with the pilot, probably telling him stories instead of the team. Tim and Tony sat beside Gibbs, a quite conversation going on between the three. Ivy was asleep beside Aaron who was watching her carefully, making sure no harm would come to her. Gibbs gathered Jenny in his arms and made his way over to where the other three sleeping woman were. He carefully laid her down beside Abby and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then made his way back over to his original spot. "Hey Aaron." Tony said. The young blonde looked over, "Come here."<p>

Aaron looked down at Ivy once again before standing up and making his way over to the group of older agents. "We need to talk." Said Tony.

"Yeah we do. Look Agent Gibbs I am sorry about not asking you for your permission." Aaron started, but Gibbs cut him off.

"Look Aaron, I don't care that you didn't ask me. I could care less about that." Said Gibbs.

Aaron looked puzzled, "You don't care?"

"No. Now look, let me tell ya a story."

Aaron nodded and Gibbs continued, "There was a point in time when I let Jenny get away from me. I thought that I had lost her for the rest of my life. I was lucky enough to get a second chance with her, but I went through hell to get tat chance. I had hurt her before and she had hurt me, and that let us drift apart from each other. Don't let an amazing girl like my daughter go away because of a mistake one of you makes. My point is, is that if you truly love my daughter don't let her get away from you."

"Trust me sir, I love your daughter and I don't plan on letting her get away from me."

Gibbs nodded, "Good. Now you must understand that if you hurt my daughter I will not hesitate to kill you."

Aaron nodded cautiously, knowing that the older man was not lying. "I understand completely sir."

"And they will not find the body."

Aaron gulped but nodded reluctantly, "I don't doubt that."

This time Tony spoke up, "And I love Ivy like a little sister, so if you hurt her I will discharge my pistol on you."

"So your saying you'll shoot me?" The blonde asked.

Tony smiled, "Repeatedly."

Aaron nodded and looked at Gibbs, "Believe me sir, I would never hurt her. I love her."

"Good, and don't call me sir"

Jenny slowly woke up from her deep slumber. The first thing she noticed was she was on a hard surface, not sand. She opened her eyes and realized she was on a helicopter. Memories came back to her from hours before. She sat up and stretched and looked around, and realized that she and Iris were the only ones here. She knew that Iris wouldn't wake up for a while because of the medicine that Ducky gave her for her head. She glanced outside the window and didn't recognize where she was, so she chose to stay in the chopper.

After a few minutes of sitting the door slid open to reveal her husband. "Your up."

Jenny smiled and walked over to him. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Cuba. Apparently we crashed on some uncharted island by central south America. The Chopper needed to refuel and we were all starving."

She smiled and brought her lips to his. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She went to grab his hand when her palm came in contact with a hot surface. Her eyes shot open and she pulled away from him. She looked down at his hand where she found a cup of hot coffee. "You have coffee?" She asked sternly.

"Yeah."

She took the cup from his hands and brought the liquid to her lips, moaning when she felt it run down her throat. "Jen your gonna drink all my coffee." Said Gibbs.

"I know..." She muttered. After downing the last few drops she could she handed the empty cup back to him and he glared at her, "Something wrong Jethro?"" She asked sweetly. His glare faded into a smile and he wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping the cup carelessly onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his.

The first thing Iris noticed was the throbbing in her head. The pain seemed to be num, but she could tell that it was still there. She opened her eyes to be greeted with darkness, the only light was an orange glow from some other source outside the chopper. Her vision was blurry some since she just woke up, and she could just make out two figures standing at the door. At first she thought their chopper was hijacked, knowing it would be just their luck. Her vision was becoming more clear and she could then tell it was her parents...making out. Uhh...They need to get a room. She thought.

"Get a room..." She groaned. Her parents pulled apart and they looked down at their daughter.

"Hey sweetie, how's your head?" Asked Jenny.

"After what I just saw, it hurts again. I mean really dad, were you kissing her or eating her?"

Jenny blushed and Gibbs just smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair. "You want some food. There's coffee." Said Gibbs to his daughter, and she nodded and stood. Once she was on her feet she regretted it and sat back down. "You okay?" Asked Gibbs.

She nodded, "The meds Ducky gave me makes me a bit dizzy."

Gibbs let go of his wife and went over to assist his daughter, "Come on sweetie." He threw her arm around his shoulders and helped her walk, until she felt that the dizziness was going away. "Thanks Daddy, now you can go back to sucking face with mom."

"As you wish." He said letting go of her, then heading back to his wife. She was leaning against the chopper, the orange light of one of the outside lamps shinning on her, making her fiery red hair stand out. He approached her and placed his hands on her waist, then brought his lips to her neck. "Mmm...Jethro?"

"Yeah?" He murmured against her skin.

"We're gonna be okay."

He pulled away from her flesh then looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yeah we are Jen."

She smiled at him, staring into his eyes. "I couldn't have done it with out you. I don't know how I do anything without you, cause I can't stand the thought of living without you." She said softly. He ran a hand through her hair, his fingers feeling little grains of sand that still remained. Her clothes were a mess. Her jeans were covered I mud and dirt, her shirt was somewhat wrinkled and had a small tear in one of the sleeves, and yet she couldn't have looked more beautiful to him. "Yeah you could Jen, you know why? Because you are strong. You are the most amazing person I know, you can make it through anything without me."

She threw her arms around neck and hugged him, unwilling to let go of him. He pulled her against him then picked her up and pun her around. She giggled and bent her knees while he spun her, "You make me act like a lovesick teen sometimes you know that?"

He lowered her to the ground and cupped her face in his hands, tangling his fingers in her hair. "I can't wait to be home with you, take a shower, drink some good coffee, change our clothes, sleep in an actual bed."

"I plan on doing more than sleeping." She said with wicked smile.

Both of them heard a groan and their heads shot over to the building beside the chopper where their daughters stood, each with a coffee cup in their hands. "Will you to please get a room!" Said Ivy.

"Weren't we already through this once?" Asked Iris with a disgusted look on her face.

Gibbs smiled and pulled his wife in for a deep kiss, earning another groan from the girls.


	14. Chapter 14

Jenny walked around slowly, each step making a tap sound on the concrete floor. The only light was a beam of moon light shining through the only window in the back room they were sleeping in. For someone reason she couldn't sleep. She had been wrapped up in his husbands arms for hours but sleep wouldn't come to her like it did the rest. She walked past the youngest of the twins, who was wrapped up in Aarons arms. Tony and Ziva lay next to them; Tony had an arm thrown lazily across Ziva's waist and she had her head buried in thr crookk of his neck. Jenny smiled, it was good to see them back together. In the corner of the room Abby was laying on McGee's chest, and hish armswere wrapped around her. Jenny smiled, Tim had grown up alot over this whole expirience. She knew that Abby had been even more afraid then she had let on, and if Tim hadn't been there to comfort her she probably would have broken down.

Her gaze went over to her own husband. he had his aarm stretched out where she had been sleeping, as if he was looking for her. She smiled and stared at him, she really loved him. He was her rock this whole time. Truthfully she was really sad that they didn't get to Paris, and that their anniersary plans were ruined but she didn't blame him or anyone else for it. She was just happy that everyone was okay.

She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and she gasped. Looking over her shoulder she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Iris standing behind her. She smiled and pulled her daughter in for a hug. "Want to take a walk outside?" Iris asked.

Jenny nodded and the two redheads walked out the back door. Outside the wind was gently blowing, making the air become a cool and refreshing. "Is your head felling better honey?" She asked, running a hand through her daughters wavy locks. "Yeah mom it feels alot better, thank God Ducky gave me something for it. It hurt when he finsied the stitches alot but the pain is numb now." She responded, gently running her fingers over the gash in her head. Ducky had to put four stitches into it, otherwise it would keep re-opening.

Jenny frowned and hugged her daughter again, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "You were such a trooper sweetie. I know that you were in alot of pain but you sucked it up and worried about staying alive. And I am so proud of you."

Iris began to get tears in her eyes and buried her face in her mothers neck. "I was so scared mommy. If it wasn't for Ivy I would might have been dead. And when we got on that island I honestly didn't think we would be found. I was so scared that we would be there forever mom." Some mor tears spilled over and she clung to her mother. Jenny kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"Honey it's okay. We are okay now. Tomorrow we will be on our way back to the states and we will be home. And you will be back helping Abby in no time." Soothed Jenny. Iris pulled back from her mother some, and their green eyes met. She smiled and nodded. Jenny smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks mom.", she said, wiping away some stray tears, " Just needed a good cry. Thanks for listening."

"Honey anytime. You know you can always talk to me about anything." She said, brushing some of her hair back from her face.

"Oh and just so you know you and Dad are really cute." She said with a smirk.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Just don't let him hear you say that."

She laughed a bit, but then turned serious. "You know one day I want to find love like what you and dad have. I mean you guys could pull through anyting and I just think it's amazing. I mean you left him years and years ago in Paris. And now you guys are back together and married, that's true love right there. Me and Ivy were talking one day and we bot agreed that we would want love what you have someday, becasue that kind of love only comes around once in a life time. And I'm pretty jealous ofyou and dad too."

"Aww honey, you will find love one day. I promise. And why would you be jealous of us?" She questioned.

"Because I will never have kids as cool as you." Said iris, smirking.

"Your right, Ivy is pretty cool."

Iris's mouth fell open and pushed her mom playfully, "Mom!"

Jenny giggled, "And your pretty alright too."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Whatever mom, your just jealous of me."

Jenny scoffed, "Honey you have my hair, my eyes and my looks, my smirk, my glare and my thick headedness. Face it, Ivy is more like your father and your more like me." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Iris stared at her mom a moment before laughing.

"Fine Mom your right. Me and Ivy may look the same but we could be day and night. Do you remember us in school?" She questioned.

Jenny laughed, "Oh yeah. You were like this good, sweet, and nice girl who rarley ever got in trouble. You had perfect grades and were awesome at the violin and basketball. Ivy on the other hand was always getting in trouble, had a smart attitude when she wanted to, and slacked off with her grades alot. Both of you were gifted in singing but she played the guitar and played soccer." Jenny gave a sad smile, "I miss wen you were little girls, alot actually."

Iris came closer to her mom and took her hand, "Aww Mom, we will always be your little girls. Remember what Ivy told dad abut the engagment? She would always behis little girl no matter what would happen. And that goes with you too."

She hugged her daughter again, "To bad you dad didn't get to see how awesome you guys were when you were younger."

Iris shrugged, "He get's to see how awesome we are now. Oh and he's looking for you by the way." She said, nodded her head to where her father was opening the door. "I'm going to bed and try to get some sleep. This medicine is throwing me all out of wack. So I'll let you two talk. Love you." She said, giving her mother one last hug. She walked up to her father and they spoke for a moment. jenny wasn't sure what they were talking about and she didn't really care at that point in time. She watched as her husband and oldest twin hugged, and he kissed her head before she walked inside.

He walked up to Jenny and wrapped his arms around her, "What are you doing out here Jen?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Couldn't sleep." She answered with a shrug. He smiled.

"Well come on, you should get to sleep. In just a few days your going back to running an agencie again."

She laughed. "Fine, but only if you hold me."

He pressed his lips to hers. "I'll always hold you Jen, no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too." She said. She took his hand and lead them inside, and sure enough she fell asleep in his arms shortly after.


End file.
